The Promise
by Countess Angel
Summary: A promise Relena made a long time ago comes back to haunt her when she decides to fullfill it...with dire consequences. It's a short fic, only two pages. Enjoy!


The Promise 

By ~*Angel*~

            Hey guys! This is my first short story that I got inspiration from a short story I read a long time ago. It's sort of a horror and mystery fanfic…Hopefully, you guys will like it. ^_^ Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't know Gundam Wing.

            Garbed in a Sunday dress, a beautiful tall woman stepped out of the cab as she handed money to the driver. "Could you come back for me in an hour?" After he nodded, she said her thanks. Pulling her sunglasses down her face, she looked at the run down house before her. Ignoring the warning signs, she opened the small white gate and walked straight on in. The house used to be one of the most beautiful on the neighborhood; with its rich purple color and lavender colored shutters. The door stood under a porch roof, which was held by two Roman columns. It was designed for a large family during the war. Smoothing her honey blond colored tresses, she lifted her blue eyes up and glanced at all the windows. _So many memories…_Opening the door, the creaky sound vibrated throughout the house giving an ominous feeling. She took off her hat and started towards the stairs. She held the note tightly in her gloved hand as she carefully walked up the steps. Some of the wood was rotted so she was careful as to not step on the ones that seemed weak or else she would fall through the floor. A musty smell tinted with vanilla hung in the air for in the backyards, there were many vanilla plants growing and they stained the house with their scent. Stopping, Relena glanced longingly at the room before her. It was the room where they had made their promise…before he had gone off and… Tears sprung in her eyes and she chided herself for her foolishness. She was getting married to Quatre Raberba Winner who was a wonderful man that made her happy so why was she crying over this? Rubbing the ring on her left hand (ring finger), she felt a sense of serenity flow through her blood. Smiling, she sat down on a wooden chair and allowed the memories to run through her.

            "I'm going off to war," 

_            Relena felt the tears running down her face. "No you don't, you could die…don't you care?" She looked up into his cold green eyes. Never once did he show emotions, it was a wonder she was attracted. God help her but she loved him._

_            "I need to," He said as he shut his briefcase closed._

_            "But…but…what about me? Our future?" She softly spoke._

_            He snapped around grabbing her around the shoulders. "Don't believe that I haven't thought of that."_

_            "So then why are you going off to war?" Relena asked looking up at his green eyes, one obscured from view by his spikey bangs._

_            He turned around and grabbed his case. "Promise me, on May 15th, I want you to meet me here at 6 o'clock,"_

_            "That's weird, why do you want me to do that?" She asked confused._

_            "Just promise me," He replied softly before kissing her moist lips passionately._

_            She nodded. "I promise…I-I love you,"_

_            He didn't respond for he had already gone out of the door._

            "So many memories, never once did he say he loved me," Relena whispered to herself as she got up with a heavy feeling upon her heart. Trowa had left for the war…she heard not a single word from him and after it was over, she never saw him again. She believed he wasn't dead and that he would come back however, as time passed, her family pressed her to marry. She complied to their wishes and allowed Quatre to court her. He couldn't have been more perfect. So why was she sitting here with the note in her hand hoping that it wasn't a hoax? Reading it once more, she whispered the words out loud. "_Remember your promise. TB._" Today was May 15th and it was 6 o'clock. "I'm so foolish to believe that he would arrive." She closed her eyes and sighed fingering the note. So then who had sent her the note? It could've been a trick played on by her little cousins who were watching her and Trowa's exchange that day but why would they play a mean joke on her like this? Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced at her watch. 6:30pm. Sighing, she got up and crumpled the note. Glancing around the room once more, she walked out, putting her gloves, hat and sunglasses on. Just as she was careful coming up, she was careful going down. Imagining what the house had looked like before it became dilapidated, she sighed and walked out towards her cab. She needed to forget the past and start a new one with Quatre, which she had no regrets about. Stepping into the cab, she called out her directions to him through the open in the glass window. He nodded and made a quick u-turn towards the direction of her house. She sighed and looked out the window smiling softly at the note in her hand and ripping it up. 

            "Bad day?"

            "Guess you could say that," She murmured her eyes cast down.

            Suddenly, the cab stopped so suddenly that she almost slammed her head against the glass.

            "Sorry about that lady,"

            "It's alright…" She murmured looking out the window. "Could you tell me why we stopped so suddenly?" 

            The cab driver turned around and she gasped. Staring at her was the familiar face that she had loved a long time ago. 

            "Remember our promise?"

            A blood-curling scream rose from her lips as the driver slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. 

            No one ever heard her.

            Short huh? I thought so too…guess that's why it's called a short-story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this…review please! (Or not…reviews are fun to read so that's why I like them…^_^)

~Angel


End file.
